homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael MacKenzie
Michael "Macca" MacKenzie is the adoptive brother of Martha MacKenzie and the adoptive niece of Martha's unborn daughter, Lindsay MacKenzie-Harris. He's also the abusive ex-boyfriend of Cassie Turner and the adoptive brother-in-law of Jack Holden. Storylines Macca arrives in Summer Bay and almost collides with Belle Taylor, who has taken Kim Hyde's car. Martha MacKenzie, Ric Dalby and Barry Hyde go to investigate and Martha introduces Macca as her brother. Macca attends Martha's birthday party and soon makes friends with Cassie Turner and begins helping her with boxing training. Martha has reservations about Macca dating Cassie as he had a tendency in the past to reject girls phone calls after getting bored with them. He receives an offer for a courier's job and plans to tell Cassie he is leaving but is afraid to tell her after she confesses her love for him. Macca then leaves and makes a promise to make their long-distance relationship work. He returns several weeks earlier and begins renting the flat above the Beachside diner. The hours his job demands take their toll on him and he turns to drugs. Ric discovers Macca's drug use and confronts him about it. He explains that a lot of other people at work do it and to prove a point, he flushes the drugs but calls for replacements several hours later. Cassie also discovers Macca's habit and confronts him and is hit as a result. He apologises to Cassie but continues hitting her and eventually injures her when he becomes jealous of her closeness with Ric. The abuse escalates and Cassie tries to leave Macca. After Cassie's foster mother, Sally Fletcher confronts him and orders him to stay away from Cassie, He hands himself in to the police and gets help. Martha bans him from her wedding to Jack Holden but he turns up outside the venue. When an explosion occurs, Macca races into help Martha and Tony get an injured Jack to safety but is crushed by a falling beam. Cassie stands by his side until he is taken to hospital. He discharges himself when Martha and several others are missing when their helicopter crashes and joins the search. Macca saves Ric from a fall, and despite being injured pulls him to safety. He leaves after the group are found. Macca returns several months later and tells Cassie he has finished his counselling. Cassie and Macca are drawn back together, despite Cassie having reconciled with Ric several months earlier and begin an affair. Ric discovers the affair and attacks Macca. Sally and Ric's grandfather, Alf Stewart quickly break up the fight. Macca is then evicted from the caravan park. He begins staying with Amanda Vale who kisses him but he rejects her. Macca's company offer him a desk job in the city and Cassie agrees to join him despite Sally's protest. The move does not last as Cassie is drawn back to the bay due to Sally being stabbed and Ric being arrested for the murder of Rocco Cooper. Macca tries to get Cassie to return with him but she will not and he hits her again. He is disgusted with himself and hands himself in to the police once more.